starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Siege of Augustgrad (Emperor's Fall)
Zerg in "Ground Zero" Well, at least if you use Power Overwhelming, Operation CWAL, and Show Me The Money, you can see the zergs burrowed but CANNOT attack, you can build some missile turrets. Otherwise, the zerg were still neutral. They didn't appeared in Birds of War, and ONLY appeared in Ground Zero. Twilight Sparkle 14:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :As I said: I would like a corroborating source for this. - Meco (talk, ) 14:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's best to be careful of somethings. However, if you have proof, such as a snaphot, who knows. Alockwood1 00:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I actually remember that "error" in the game. Alas, I don't have StarCraft I installed anymore, otherwise I'd be providing the screenshot. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I've got the game installed, but I don't know the trick for taking in-game snapshots. Alockwood1 14:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Push Print Screen. It'll save the files as a PCX file somewhere in your StarCraft directory. You might need to convert those to another format. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's the button that says "END" right? Alockwood1 15:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :While you're at it, figure out exactly what needs to be done to get this to happen. - Meco (talk, ) 16:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) We'll see. Alockwood1 17:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Quick question, which map and which section is the one that allegedly has the Zerglings? Alockwood1 00:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I used to have the download version of the map so I could just look. Since you're just looking for the bugs and not playing for real, cheat. Give yourself the ability to use science vessels (I think that's modify the phase variance) and look around. When you spot the zerglings, click one (they're all burrowed) and be sure that you can see its portrait when you click on Print Screen. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Of course, I hope there is another person who still has and plays the original. As it is, I'd have to beat a few levels first. Alockwood1 17:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Use "There is no cow level" to beat missions up till terran mission 4, then use "power overwhelming" and "the gathering" for free casting. Then use Comsat Sweep until you see the zerglings. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::So, I noticed this in the "citation needed" category, and I decided to do research. ::Sure enough, there are Zerg units present. http://i.imgur.com/2fVjxsN.jpg http://i.imgur.com/hBMhA84.jpg http://i.imgur.com/guDNirG.jpg http://i.imgur.com/JWvhPbb.jpg ::However, I went through the mission twice, the first time with the specific cheats the statement in the article used, and the second time only with Operation CWAL and the gathering. ::I don't actually think it's an easter egg, but part of the beginning trigger to prevent someone from building any structure right outside the base before the nukes fall. After the initial nuking, the Zerglings disappeared. --Shadow Archon (talk) 04:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC)